De volta pro aconchego
by Fabi
Summary: Shaoran e o que aconteceu com ele e com os diários de Sakura depois do que foi aprensentado em O Caderno


Olá! Aqui está mais uma songfic. Ela está relacionada com minha história 'O Caderno'. Sempre pretendi escrever não uma continuação, mas o resto da história. Eu penso que naquele fic ficou faltando algo. E aqui pretendo completá-lo. Dedico este fic para a Meilinda, que tem escutado pacientemente minhas idéias quando as conto para ela no chat. 

Boa Leitura.

DE VOLTA PRO ACONCHEGO

Por Fabi

Como tudo na vida o tempo passa, as crianças crescem, os jovens amadurecem, os adultos envelhecem. Aos 94 anos, Shaoran Li aceitara a velhice sem lamentos ou prantos sentidos pela juventude perdida. Seus cabelos há muito tempo eram prateados mas ele ainda sentia a magia correndo por suas veias. Nos últimos 20 anos, o patriarca do clã Li havia dedicado sua vida a duas coisas: sua família e a procura pela cura do câncer. Ele sabia que não era um cientista, nem almejara ser um, mas faria o que estivesse ao seu alcance para evitar que outras pessoas sofressem por causa desta doença terrível. Evitar que outros sofressem como ele sofreu.

Faziam dezenove anos que ela se fora. Ela. Sua amiga, companheira, confidente, esposa, amante. Sua alma gêmea. Sua Sakura. Ele a havia perdido para esta doença e sentia sua falta todos os dias com a mesma intensidade que sentira quando ela se fora.

Shaoran era o último de sua geração. Todos os seus amigos já se foram. Os únicos com quem ele podia trocar reminiscências sobre aquela época eram os guardiões. Yue e Kerberos estavam ao seu lado por mais tempo do que ele podia se lembrar. Os dois seres mágicos não envelheciam no sentido humano desta palavra. Eles apenas acumulavam conhecimentos e experiências. Acumulavam lembranças daqueles que se foram, como sua querida mestra.

Os três estavam no jardim, observando as cerejeiras. Sakura e Shaoran as haviam plantado na comemoração de seu 50º aniversário de casamento. As árvores sempre floriam na primavera. Naquele ano, por algum motivo, elas estavam repletas de flores em pleno outono.

Shaoran lamentava que sua esposa não tivesse vivido o bastante para ver seus bisnetos nascerem e crescerem. Eles eram a alegria de sua viuvez. Quando Shaoran estava com os bisnetos, ele esquecia um pouco a falta que Sakura lhe fazia. Mas apenas um pouco, pois esquecê-la completamente era algo fora de cogitação. Para matar as saudades de sua amada ele via velhas fotografias familiares, assistia os vídeos que Tomoyo havia feito sobre as capturas das cartas há mais de 80 anos, lia e relia as cartas e cartões que Sakura havia lhe mandado durante a vida e, acima de tudo, ele lia os diários de Sakura. Nestes diários estavam contidas todas as suas alegrias e tristezas. Ele sentia como se sua amada estivesse ao seu lado cada vez que lia um dos diários, e isto lhe servira de alento por muito tempo.

Mas dentro de si sabia que alguma coisa iria mudar neste outono. Ele sabia que sua hora estava chegando. As árvores estavam lhe dizendo isto com aquelas flores fora de época. Em pouco tempo ele estaria novamente com seu grande e único amor. Mas antes disto, ele tinha que resolver algumas coisas.

Os guardiões estavam preocupados. Eles nunca haviam visto Shaoran Li daquele jeito. Ambos concordavam que seu mestre era uma pessoa reservada, mas ele não estava desta maneira agora. O descendente de Clow sempre havia sido uma pessoa muito atenta e jovial. Ninguém lhe dava a idade que realmente tinha, mas nos últimos dias ele andava distraído e seu idade começou a aparecer com maior intensidade. Yue e Kerberos queriam saber o porquê disto.

O patriarca do clã Li lhes convocara para uma reunião naquela tarde. Os dois seres mágicos esperavam que esta lhes esclarecesse o motivo do comportamento do seu amo. O jeito era esperar.

Naquela tarde Li recebeu os dois guardiões em seu escritório. Em cima de sua mesa estava o livro que continha as cartas Sakura, a chave mágica, a esfera que continha a espada mágica e o tabuleiro que localizava as cartas. No lado da mesa estavam várias caixas lacradas.

Shaoran olhou para os dois seres mágicos e pensou em todas as tarefas que tinha para os seus dois companheiros na viuvez.

"Yue, Kerberos, sempre considerei vocês grandes amigos, depois de nossas desavenças inicias. Por isso sei que posso confiar em vocês para o que irá acontecer no futuro."

Os guardiões apenas lhe olharam, eles sabiam que não era hora de interromper.

"Sakura me passou o controle das cartas antes de morrer, agora é minha vez de passá-las adiante. Mas eu sei que o futuro mestre das cartas não tem que ser necessariamente da minha família, se bem que isto me deixaria muito feliz. Sakura e eu fomos agraciados com lindos filhos, e estes nos deram netos, e nossos netos nos deram bisnetos. Apesar de nossos descendentes terem uma magia poderosa dentro de si, nenhum deles tem poder suficiente para ser o novo mestre das cartas criadas por Clow e modificadas por Sakura. É isto que quero pedir a vocês. Guardem as cartas como sempre fizeram, com a mesma dedicação que as guardaram após a morte de Clow. A chave mágica deverá ficar guardada no livro, junto com as cartas. Mas seu também quero que guardem a espada e o tabuleiro, só que em um lugar separado. No futuro novamente deverão haver dois seres a caçarem as cartas da magia. Kerberos, você escolherá o Card Captor. Você guardará o livro e a chave mágica e escolherá a quem os entregar. Confio em você, pois um dia escolheu Sakura. Yue, novamente julgarás quem capturar as cartas, você é o juiz. Mas também te darei outra tarefa. Quando surgir o momento em que outro Card Captor for escolhido, você escolherá a outra pessoa que irá perseguir as cartas mágicas e lhe entregará minha espada e o tabuleiro."

Os dois guardiões olhavam com pesar para Shaoran. Eles sabiam que ele estava lhes dando estas tarefas porque sentia que sua vida estava chegando ao fim. Com ele se iriam todas as lembranças de uma época repleta de alegrias e amizades para os dois guardiões, pois Li era o último de sua geração que eles conheciam que ainda estava vivo. Os dois seres poderosos se sentiam um pouco tristes, mas também se sentiam alegres, pois seu mestre logo estaria junto de sua amada. Yue e Kerberos já iam se retirar quando Shaoran continuou.

"Tenho mais uma missão para os dois." Com isto apontou para as caixas lacradas. "Dentro destas caixas estão os diários de Sakura, e os meus próprios diários, que mantive após sua morte. Quero que vocês os guardem, pois tive um pressentimento que no futuro eles serão necessários."

Os dois guardiões concordarem. Não falaram nada, pois não havia nada a ser dito. A morte era inevitável para os mortais, e a melhor maneira de render sua homenagem ao velho guerreiro diante deles era fazer o que este havia lhes pedido.

Shaoran havia convocado toda a sua família para uma reunião no domingo. Ele queria se despedir deles sem que eles soubessem.

No domingo todos os descendentes de Shaoran e Sakura Li se reuniram para o que eles pensavam ser mais uma festa de família. O velho patriarca olhava para todos ali reunidos vendo como eles haviam herdado aquela alegria de viver de sua esposa. Seu bisneto mais velho lhe contou que seria pai em alguns meses. O rapaz já tinha 21 anos. Shaoran lhe deu os parabéns e secretamente lamentou não estar ali para conhecer seu tataraneto.

A família almoçou no jardim, onde uma grande mesa havia sido montada. Depois do almoço, os jovens trouxeram para ali um aparelho de som e começaram a dançar, sendo em seguida acompanhados pelos demais.

Shaoran se sentou em seu lugar favorito embaixo das cerejeiras floridas. Toda a família havia comentado o fenômeno, imaginando o que este significaria. Apenas o velho guerreiro e os guardiões sabiam seu significado. Yue e Kerberos se acomodaram perto de seu mestre, querendo passar seus últimos momentos com este.

Shaoran estava pensando em como sua esposa adoraria estar ali reunida com sua família quando, de repente, uma música chamou sua atenção. Ele começou a prestar atenção na letra.

__

Estou de volta pro meu aconchego

Trazendo na mala bastante saudade

Querendo um sorriso sincero, um abraço

Para aliviar meu cansaço

E toda esta minha vontade

Neste momento, Shaoran viu uma bela garota de olhos verdes e sorriso brilhante aparecer na sua frente. Ele piscou para ver se a imagem não desaparecia. Era sua Sakura. Ela olhou para ele e, com um belo sorriso, fez um sinal para que ele se aproximasse dela. O velho guerreiro fez o que lhe foi pedido e se aproximou de seu único amor, a abraçando quando a alcançou.

__

Que bom poder 'tar' contigo de novo

Roçando seu corpo e beijando você

Pra mim, tu és a estrela mais linda

Teus olhos me prendem, me fascinam

A paz que eu gosto de ter

"Sakura, é você mesma?"

"Sim, meu amor, vim te buscar."

"Então eu estava certo, as cerejeiras floriram porque chegou minha hora."

"Eu dei um jeito de te mandar um recado, eu sabia que tinhas coisas a resolver antes de partir."

"Mas tu estás tão jovem, e eu..."

"Shhhhh. Aqui não temos idade. Eu assumi a aparência que eu tinha quando nos casamos. Olhe para ti mesmo, também estás do mesmo jeito que tu eras quando nos casamos."

Shaoran fez o que ela lhe disse, e viu que novamente tinha 21 anos. Ele olhou para trás e viu seu velho corpo sentado embaixo das cerejeiras floridas como que cochilando. Ele olhou para sua amada, muito feliz. Finalmente havia se reunido a ela depois de longos 19 anos de solidão. Os dois se beijaram, matando a saudade do tempo que estiveram separados, numa promessa de que nunca mais se separariam. E se voltaram seguindo em direção do além vida.

No jardim da família Li, a música chegava ao seu final.

__

É duro ficar sem você, de vez em quando

Parece que falta um pedaço de mim

Me alegro na hora de regressar

Parece que vou mergulhar

Na felicidade sem fim

O bisneto mais velho do velho patriarca se aproximou de seu bisavô, querendo dar mais detalhes sobre o futuro nascimento do seu filho. Ele pensou que Shaoran estava dormindo, e o sacudiu de leve para o acordar. Foi quando percebeu que ele estava morto. O jovem chamou seus familiares e todos rodearam o corpo já sem vida do ancião. Yue e Kerberos observavam um pouco afastados da família.

Neste momento as flores de cerejeira começaram a cair balançadas pelo vento, tornando o chão um tapete cor de rosa. Estas árvores de flores tão efêmeras haviam florido fora de época apenas para testemunhar a partida de um velho guerreiro..... e o reencontro de um grande amor.

N. da autora: 'De volta pro aconchego' é uma música de autoria de Dominguinhos e Nando Cordel, e é cantada por Elba Ramalho.


End file.
